


Super Bowl Sunday

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bets, M/M, My team lost, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Richard's friends get together, and make a bet that the fans of the losing team has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of me losing a bet on Super Bowl Sunday 2012. I wanted the Patriots to win, my friend wanted the Giants to win. Guess who won? :D They said they wanted a Richard/Jared story about the Super Bowl, so here it is!  
> And when I say Sam, I mean Samantha Ferris.

It was Super Bowl Sunday, and Jared realized he must have gone insane.

                He had invited a lot of the people he worked with to his house to watch the game, which meant lots of food to get, breakables to put away (he didn’t know if anyone would get mad if their team lost and end up breaking something.), and he had to find places for everyone to sit.

                He heard a knock on the door and before he could go answer it, Richard barged his way in. As much as he loved his boyfriend, the one thing he didn’t like about him was that he didn’t knock all the time. “Will you ever learn to knock?” Jared asked, giving Richard a somewhat evil look.

                “I know how to, I just don’t care to.” He replied, stretching up to give Jared a quick kiss. “So, who else is coming around?”

                “I know for sure Jensen and Misha are going to be here. Maybe, Chad, Gabriel, Sam, Jim…More I assume since it was pretty much an open invite.” Jared said, mentally ticking off the names he could remember.

                “Need any help setting up? I have nothing else to do. Besides pester you.”

                “Still need to run by the store and get the snacks. I don’t want anyone showing up and whining about no snacks.”

                “Then I shall drive! Come on, I want some just the two of us time before people start wanting to show up.” Richard said, digging his keys out of his pocket.

                Jared laughed. “Is there anything else you think about?”

                “Let’s see…That cute kitten I saw last week, the Patriots winning the game, how I’m going to get MIsha drunk and make him do stupid things, naughty times with you. That’s all that I can think of right now.” Richard said, pretending he was actually thinking.

                Jared started to drag Richard towards his car. “If you want to get some, we need to hurry up and get going. Then we can come back and do some of those ‘naughty things’ you are thinking about.”

                -+-+

                To say Wal-Mart was crowded was an understatement. It looked like they had teleported themselves into their show and Famine was back doing his thing. People were pushing carts around with chips, sodas, and about half a cows worth of meat.

                “I thought there was no such thing as the Apocalypse.” Richard said in surprise, staring at the sea of people in front of them.

                “We can take them.” Jared took hold of Richard’s hand and pulled him over to where a few carts stood by and grabbed one. “I’ll run them over if I have to.”

                “My hero!” Richard said, faking a swoon.

                “Let’s head over to the chip aisle first and see if there’s anything left that actually tastes good.” Jared said, setting off in that direction with Richard keeping up close behind him.

                There were a few things left, but not much of a variety. Mostly the oven baked stuff that neither Jared or Richard liked, and figured their friends didn’t like either. Richard nearly knocked a lady over trying to get the last bag of BBQ Lays, and earned an evil look for his troubles. They also managed to get a decent selection of other snacks, the usual ‘football party type’ things. Since this particular Wal-Mart didn’t sell alcohol, they went to a liquor store next. They got a few cases of beer and a few bottles of the harder stuff for those that didn’t want beer.

                “I don’t think anyone is going to be going home tonight Jared.” Richard said, poking through the things in the cart.

                “Good thing I have a few spare rooms and plenty of other places for people to crash. I’ll take their keys if I have to.”

                They walked up to the register and Jared started to pull out his wallet, but Richard stopped him. “You bought the food, I buy the booze. “ He handed the cashier his credit card and signed the receipt, handed it back and got his card back. As they were leaving, he said “Besides, it’s going to be YOUR house everyone is going to violate tonight. I’m kinda thankful it’s not mine. Last time we all got together Misha decided to get up on my table and declare his love for Jensen at the top of his lungs. Cracked the thing in half and I had to get a new one.”

                The ride back to Jared’s house was fairly uneventful, except there were a few more idiots out on the road as usual. They both chalked it up to people being excited about the game later tonight.

                Since it was still a few hours before they really needed to start getting things together, they decided to watch a movie together before everyone started showing up. Jared stood in front of the shelves holding his DVD collection. “Anything in particular you want to watch?”

                Richard plopped down on the couch. “Got anything pee your pants funny?”

                Jared scanned the shelves. “Not sure if it’s ‘pee your pants funny’, but Delta Farce is good. Or what about Borat?”

                “I’m gonna go with Delta Farce. Stupidity is the best sort of funny I think.”

                “Alrighty then.” Jared picked the case out of the shelf, then put the DVD in the player and went to go sit next to Richard. Richard snuggled up to his side, and Jared put an arm around his shoulders.

                By the time the movie was over, it was time to start the getting everything together. Jared worked on the hamburgers, while Richard stayed inside to get the rest of the things set up. He filled the sinks full of ice and stuck some of the beers in there, leaving the rest in the fridge for later.

                About half an hour before the pre-game show was going to start, people started showing up. Gabriel was the first to show up, followed by Jensen and Misha, and Jim not 5 minutes later. Sam, Chad, and Jeff all came together.

                Richard sat at the bar in the kitchen and popped a top on a beer. “Doesn’t seem like anyone else is coming. Too close to game time.”

                “Pre-game is just a bunch of old guys talking about who they think is gonna win because of some BS stuff.” Sam said taking the seat right across from Richard.

                “Amen to that. I don’t see the point in it.” Misha said, digging his own beer out of the sink. “So, who’s going for what team?”

                Richard, Jeff and Sam were rooting for the Giants, Jared, Jensen, Misha and Chad for the Patriots. Then Chad got the idea to make a bet.

                “What kind of bet?” Jeff asked.

                Misha took a drink of what was now his second beer. “Maybe the fans of the losing team have to walk around Wal-Mart wearing ladies underwear on the outside of their clothes.”

                “Of course you would think of something like that Misha.” Sam said.

                “What do you mean by that?” Misha asked, looking at her funny.

                “You’re the one that thought up of that GISHWHES stuff and posted that picture of yourself naked on that carousel horse.” She pointed out. “And I couldn’t find the starfish you claimed was there.”

                “So you’re admitting to staring at my crotch?” Misha asked, waggling his eyebrows.

                “Misha, you posted that picture on _Twitter._ Half the world has seen you naked and stared at you.” Jensen said. “And are you going to slow it down? Remember what happened last time? I don’t think Richard has forgiven you yet for what you did to his table.”

                “It’s all good. It was funny. Besides, I didn’t like the thing. Good riddance to it.”

                “Hey guys, the games starting!” Chad shouted from the living room.

                Everyone piled into the living room. Jeff, Sam, and Chad got the couch, Jared and Richard got the other couch (only the two of them since it was shorter). Misha got the recliner, and Jensen settled down on the floor in front of him. They were mostly silent, except for a few “Run you sons of bitches!”, “How the hell did that happen?” and even a “It would be better if Romo didn’t fuck it up for the Cowboys and they were playing.” from Jared.

                By the time the halftime show had started, everyone, save for Sam, was getting a little tipsy.

“What were they thinking? I mean, who could actually think that was actually good?” Jeff asked.

“Don’t know. They must have been more drunk than we’re all going to be by the end of the day. And _Madonna?_  She’s like, 900 years old or something. Choose someone that doesn’t look like they’re about to keel over.” Chad said; finishing what seemed to be his fifth beer if the number of cans in the bin next to the couch was any indication.

                They all quieted down again when the game started back up. It seemed like the Patriots were going to win for a while.

                “Better get your underwear ready guys, you’re going to need it.” Misha said, waving his glass of whiskey in the air.

                “I don’t know about that. The Giants could still pull it out their asses. I was watching something once when there was maybe 30 seconds left in the game and they got a touchdown.” Jared said, tossing a wadded up piece of paper at Misha’s head.

                They bantered back and forth for a few minutes before Jeff said something. “Uh guys, the Giants scored.”

                Jared nearly spit out his drink. “Wait, what?”

                Richard nudged at Jared. “Seems like you’re going to be the one that’s going to be wearing the pretty underwear. And I know exactly which ones I’m going to pick out for you.”

                And as it turns out, the Giants did win, but barely. They scratched by with a 2 point lead. The Patriots tried, but the Giants proved to be the better team by kicking some ass.

                A few days later, they were walking into Wal-Mart. Jared, Jensen, Misha and Chad were dressed in their regular clothes with the underwear on over them. For the moment they were each wearing trenchcoat, none unlike the ones Misha wore when he was playing Castiel.

                “Alright guys, time to show off your stuff!” Richard said. “Remember, you have to walk from here, back to where they have the deli area, and then back here. And to prove you went back there, you have to bring back something. Doesn’t matter what.”

                Jared turned around and gave him his own version of the bitch-face, and turned to face the others. “Let’s just get this over with.” He said, taking off the coat and handing it to Richard, the others tossing them at Sam or Jeff.

                Sam watched as they walked off and look at Richard. “You talked to the management, right?”

                “Yeah. Didn’t want them getting in trouble.” Richard said.

                “You enjoy doing this to Jared, don’t you Richard?”

                “Eh, sometimes. Although I think I’m going to have to pay for it when we leave here.”

                “I SO don’t need to know about that.” Jeff said, shaking his head to get the thought out of his mind. “And look, there they are.”

                Jared, Misha, Jensen and Chad were all walking back towards them, each carrying a gallon of milk. There were a few people that seemed to be following them, wondering what the hell was going on.

“There, happy now?” Chad asked, holding up his milk.

                “Wait just a second…” Sam dug into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a camera, taking a quick picture then putting it back in her pocket. “There, just had to have something to remember this moment by.”

                “Can I get a copy of that? I want to post it on Twitter.” Misha asked.

                Jensen gave him an evil look. “Misha, if you do that you’re never getting any ever again.”

                “Oh come on, we all know you’ll end up caving, you always do.” Misha said with a grin. “Remember last time? You lasted all of half an hour before you came back begging for more

                “DUDE! We don’t need to know about your sex lives.” Sam said. “I think I’m going to need to scrub my brain clean tonight.”

                “Here, put the coats back on.” Richard said, handing Jared back his, Sam and Jeff giving the others theirs. They all walked back to the deli area to return the milk, the losers giving the winners scowls that could melt the polar ice caps.

                Jared planned on getting Richard back when it came to betting on the first Cowboys game of the season.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This IS the longest one-shot I have written. Without the intro and this ‘note’, it’s 2,120 words according to MS Word. (not including this ‘note’ and the little explanation at the top.) Might make a little ‘epilogue’ thing where Richard gets payback. *insert evil laugh here*  
> Although im working on one now that might be a bit longer


End file.
